More Than I Deserve
by Glowing Ember
Summary: This is a SongFic based on Christian Kane's More than I Deserve. Draco and Hermione have been a couple for 3 years.


Draco had a retched day at work. Nothing went right. Contract negotiations were stalled with the acquisition of the new hotel. There were threats of a strike at the racing broom factory in Australia. By the time he walked out of the fireplace into his study, he was in a foul mood and headed straight for a glass of fire whiskey. That's exactly what he needed to forget the day. Draco poured himself a big glass and took a big swallow, then let out a long sigh.

"Bad day, Love." She entered the room like warm summer breeze. The smell of cinnamon, and vanilla made him smile. Hermione took the Fire Whiskey out of Draco's hand, replacing it with a glass of pumpkin juice as she moved towards the door again.

"Give me back my drink, Hermione. If I wanted juice, I would've gotten it myself."

"No." She still had that sweet smile on her face, despite his harsh tone.

"Don't 'handle' me. I'm not a child. I'm a grown man and I've had a bloody hellish day. I just want to have a drink and relax. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. Now give me my bloody drink, woman." Draco's jaw and hands were clenched. He was already in a bad mood and he didn't feel like dealing with his girlfriend's 'know-it-all' shite right now.

_Mhmmm, Yeah  
Livin' with me, it ain't easy  
But I do it every day  
Sometimes even now  
I wanna run away  
But there you are  
You're tryin' to please me  
Yeah you stand your ground  
It's more than I deserve_

Hermione placed his glass on the table near the doorway and walked over to him, standing toe to toe. She looked up at him. Draco's eyes were angry and tired. She reached her hands up, placing them on his neck, stroking it softly, gently massaged the sides and back of his neck. Draco sighed softly as he rested his forehead against Hermione's. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair as he snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him, kissing her gently on the lips.

"You always know how to 'handle' me, don't you?" Hermione only smiled knowingly.

"Dinner's ready, Love. I made your favorite for dessert."

"Cappuccino Chocolate Cake?" She simply nodded. Draco held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you."

_I've taken more than I've been given  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve_

Hermione kissed Draco on the lips and smiled at him. "Come on, Love, I know you didn't eat lunch so you're probably famished." She took his hands and led him to her study. "Hermione, I thought we were having dinner?"

"We are, trust me." She slide open the pocket doors to her study, she heard him gasp. The room was filled with candles and white roses. In the middle of the floor, she had set up an indoor picnic of fried chicken, potato salad, crudités with hummus dip, fresh lemonade, and set off to the side on her favorite glass covered; pedestal cake plate was the Cappuccino Chocolate Cake.

"I made us a Southern American dinner, well sorta. Do you like it?" Hermione looked at him, eager for his approval. He smiled at her, gently touching cheek.

"It's wonderful. You never cease to amaze me, Hermione. You work all day at the Ministry, when you come home; you always make time for me. You always make everything special for us. How do you do that?" She simply smiled as they sat down and sipped lemonade.

They relaxed and talked about their days over dinner as Draco finally relaxed, letting his work worries fall away for the evening. Spending time with Hermione always did that for him. She has such a calming effect on him. Draco laid his head in Hermione's lap, smiling up at her. She placed her hand on the side of his face, feeling his warmth and his 5 o'clock shadow. "This is nice." He said.

"Yes, it is." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "So why do you always fight with me when I want to surprise you?" Draco's cheeks began to turn pink.

"Because I can be a stupid prat but for some unknown reason, you love me anyway."

"Yes, you can be a stupid prat on occasion but I love you because you love me, darling." Hermione kissed him gently on the lips, before getting up. "I'll clean this up, you probably want to take a shower and relax. You've had a long day."

"You made this wonderful dinner, I'll clean up; you go get ready for bed, and I will be up when I'm done, ok?"

"Ok. Can we have dessert and watch a movie?"

"Deal." They kissed and Hermione goes upstairs.

Draco stood up and with a flick of his wand, their picnic was gone. He walked over to the yummy cake, lifting the cover and sneaking a taste of the icing. 'She really spoils me. All day at the Ministry of Magic dealing with Muggle Affairs, hell running the whole department, but never forgets to make this imposing house, a home for us.' He walked around her study and smiled. She had pictures everywhere. Them in the garden, by the lake. Some of them on a couples date with Harry and Ginny. Another from their holiday with Blaise and Millicent in Venice. Her favorites were some the silly pictures of them on their first vacation to the States. They went to Disney World in Florida and Atlantis in the Bahamas. He complained at first, a muggle vacation. When he got there, he loved it. He got to ride a rollercoaster for the first time and got to meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse. He even let her take pictures of him with mouse ears on with Minnie hugging him. At Atlantis, they swam with the dolphins, went snorkling, they even went on a 'booze cruise'. She had muggle photos of their whole trip all over her study. It was nice for her to have so many reminders of their trip in her favorite room.

Draco strolled into his study and looked at the pictures that Hermione had scattered around the room. More from their vacation, wizard photos this time. He walked over to his desk, picked up his favorite photo of Hermione and smiled. She was standing by the balcony door of their suite draped in only a sheet. He had called her name; she turned and smiled faintly at him as she leaned against the door frame. The sheet slipped just a bit, revealing her right breast. That photo always took his breath away; pure innocent beauty, his Hermione. At first, she argued with him when he said he wanted to frame that specific picture and put it on his desk. She said that people would see her almost naked. She looked so cute when she got embarrassed. With a bit of persuasion, he convinced her to let him display the photo, in his study only, not at the office.

_Flashback:_

"Hermione? Love, where are you?" He called from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Draco, I'm right here." Hermione had her back to him, standing at the balcony door, looking that the ocean. The sheet was draped around her, perfectly. He could see her slender back and the curve of her hips. Her skin was beautifully sun-kissed and radiant. Draco picked up the wizard camera and walked towards her.

"Hermione Love, look at me." When she turned, he began to take pictures of her. She smiled, faintly, as she walked towards him, letting the sheet fall away. She leaned against the tall post of the bed, staring straight into the camera, completely naked, unashamed. "You are so beautiful, Hermione." He continued to take pictures as she moved to the bed, leaning against the headboard, hugging the pillow and smiling at him, coyly and blew him a kiss.

Draco put down the camera, and sat down next to her on the bed, tossing the pillow aside. Very slowly, his hands began to explore the curves of her face, his eyes never leaving hers. His warm hands slid down her neck and shoulders then he moved to her collarbone, tracing it lightly with his fingers. They traveled down to her supple breasts, fondling them gently. Hermione sighed softly, closing her eyes. Draco began to kiss her collarbone as his hands caressed her tapered waist. He eased Hermione down onto the pillows, and kissed down to her breasts. Draco took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking it and teasing it with his tongue as he fondled her left breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione sighed softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Draco…"

"You like, Love?" He asked as he placed baby kisses all over her breasts.

"Yes."

"Do you want more, my sweet?"

"Please…" He stroked her face, gently. Hermione sat up and began to unbutton Draco's shirt as they kissed softly. She slid his shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Next, she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. Draco covered Hermione's body with his. Their kisses became more passionate as their hands exploring each other's bodies, losing themselves in the warmth of their love. Hermione slide her hands down his back and into his boxers, slowly easing them down his hips until she could slide them off of him with her feet. Draco's kisses moved down her body, tickling her navel with his tongue. When he settled between her thighs, Hermione's breathing became shallow with anticipation. He began by placing kisses on her soft inner thighs as his fingers slowly caressed her intimate folds. Hermione moaned softly as she raised her hips, hunger for more of his touch. Draco slowly slides his fingers into her sacred core as he nipped at her thighs.

"More, Love…oh yes…more…" Her eyes were closed, her soft curls spread on the pillow like a halo. Draco took a long, slow taste of Hermione's sweetness, sending shivers through both of their bodies. His tongue explored her delicious folds as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hermione began to tremble as Draco began to focus his attention on her throbbing nub. He continued his masterful ministration of her sacred core, paying special attention to her g-spot. "Mmmm, Draco…yes…so good…so close." He increased pressure on her g-spot as his tongue teased her clit. He could feel Hermione tightening around his fingers as she began to tremble. "Oh Yes…Oh Draco…Yes…Yes!!" Draco pulled his fingers out of her just as Hermione began to ejaculate. He continued to lick her nub as she drenched his face with her delicious juices.

Draco sat back and watched Hermione as her body tremble with orgasmic aftershocks. He slide off the bed and grabbed the camera again. Hermione never took her eyes off of Draco. He positioned himself between her legs again. He ran his fingers over her intimate flower, making her tremble again. Click He slide his fingers inside of her once again and Hermione began to moan as she moved her hips in time with fingers. Click As he began to work her nub again, he could feel that her next orgasm was eminent. Draco rubbed Hermione's nub and g-spot again and she began to shake.

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods!! Yes!! Yes!! Oh Draco!! Yes!! Yes!!" Click Click Click

Draco leaned forward, positioning himself at her entrance, placing the camera on the bed stand as he did so. Hermione pulled him to her, kissing him passionately as Draco entered in one smooth motion. "Gods, Love, you feel so good..." His thrusts were deep and slow at first, becoming harder and faster as Hermione milked his cock, deliciously. He was close, he could feel it.

"I love you, Draco", she whispered in his ear. That was all it took, Draco growled and came hard, his entire body trembling as he deposited his seed into his love. Hermione moaned as she climaxed for the third time, clinging to Draco as the waves of pleasure washed over her. He collapsed onto Hermione, resting on his forearms. He smothered her face with kisses as whispered 'I love you' over and over again.

_End of Flashback_

Draco opened the ornate box on his desk, taking out a stack of photos. He couldn't ignore the tight feeling in his trousers as he looked at the wizard photos of his beautiful Hermione in the throws of passion. He took out one of the photos and set it aside, before placing the remaining photos back in the box. The photo was of his love in the midst of an orgasm. She was looking right into the camera, lust in her eyes. He ran his finger over the photo, then slides it into his briefcase. Having that to look at during the day would definitely make every day better and remind him how luck he is to have her. With a content smile on his face, Draco headed upstairs to spend a quiet evening with his angel.

_It's just your style to wear a smile  
Oh baby you wear it well  
If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else  
So come on here and lay down, a little while  
'Cause you right now  
You're more than I deserve_

When he walked into their bedroom suite he heard the shower turn off. He went to his dressing room and changed into a pair of Nike sweatpants sans shirt. He grabbed the TV remote control, placing it on the night stand, and a book then lay on the bed and began to read. The washroom door opened, he looked up as his favorite smell drifted through the room, Hermione's cinnamon and vanilla body lotion. Draco was rendered momentarily speechless as she emerged from the washroom. She was wearing a short dark green chemise and silk nightie with thin straps that hugged her body in all the right places. She smiled at him, warmly, as she walked towards him. He sat up to get a better view of this lovely sight.

"Hi Love."

"Hi Beautiful. When did you get that?"

"On one of my shopping trips with Ginny. You know how she is; she always wants me to buy something so she's not shopping alone."

"Yeah, I do. Remind me to thank her. You look absolutely gorgeous in this." He gestures for her to spin around for him, so he can have a full view of her beauty.

"Thank you, Love", her cheeks turned a bit pink. He held his hand out towards her; she took his hand and climbed into bed next to him. Draco gently kissed Hermione on the cheek, just before her ear as he buried his hands in her damp curls.

"You look so beautiful in your new nightie, Love. Do you know what would make that nightie look even better?"

Hermione shivered as the feeling of his warm breath on her ear. She loved when Draco played with her hair. It was something he had always done, one of those simple things that made her feel so cherished.

"That nightie would look so much better on the floor." He began to kiss her as his hands sought out the bottom seam of her nightie. They both sighed as his hands connected with her warm skin. Draco caressed Hermione's soft skin as his hands traveled up her body. His tongue traced the curve of her ear making her squirm. He slide his hands up her torso, cupping her breasts in his hands, fondling them and squeezing her nipples gently before removing her nightie and tossing it aside. Draco pulled back for a moment, admiring the beauty before him. He eased her back onto the soft pillows, never losing eye contact with her.

"Wow…" he whispered, as his fingers touched her ever so lightly. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he touched her with such reverence. "So beautiful..." Draco kissed her passionately as he positioned himself between her legs, his hardness pressing against the warmth of her folds. Hermione began to remove Draco's sweatpants, sliding them over his bum, pushing them down as far as she could reach, utilizing her feet to finish the task. Hermione dragged her nails up Draco's back, making him hiss with pleasure as he rubbed his manhood against her warm, eager flower. His kisses moved to her neck, sucking and licking it, leaving his mark on her. He licked and sucked his way down to her right breast, where he kissed circles all the way around her breast until he reached her tender nipple, sucking and nipping it gently.

"Draco…oh yes…." Hermione sighed... He smiled as he moved to her left nipple, repeating the same process.

_I've taken more than I've been given  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
And I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve_

Hermione couldn't take it any longer, she wanted him inside of her, now. She snaked her hand between them, placed his member at her entrance, covering his head with her juices. She began to gently rock her hips, taking his head into her warmth, then sliding him out.

"Not yet, Love. I need to taste you." Hermione could only whimper, in protest. Draco moved between Hermione's thighs and began to lick her sopping wet pussy. She moaned loudly as he slid 1 then 2 fingers inside of her, gently thrusting as he sucked her supersensitive nub. Draco pressed against her g-spot as he pumped his fingers inside of her. Hermione started to moan, "Draco…oh yes…don't stop…oh yes…" He could feel her tighten around his fingers as he sucked her nub…"Dracooooooo!!!" Hermione's body was trembling as her orgasm washed over her like tidal wave. He watched her as she fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples, heightening her orgasm. He could feel the contractions of her walls lessening on his fingers. He crawled up her body, kissing her as he moved.

"Now, Love …" his voice hoarse with desire as he entered her slowly. Hermione raised her hips as Draco entered her completely, sheathed to the hilt. Hermione gasped at the feeling of fullness. No matter how often they made love, she was completely addicted to the how he filled her and how he made her feel. Hermione's legs began to tremble as she felt herself tighten around Draco's long, thick member.

"Hermione, you feel so good… I can't get enough of you… My precious angel…So beautiful."

His thrusts were deep and hard as their orgasms built steadily. Draco stroked her face gently, then wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so she was atop of him.

"Ride me, angel. I love watching you ride me." Hermione smiled as she placed his hands on her breasts then began to ride his cock. Draco filled her completely as she tilted her hips just right, sending a shiver through her whole body. Her eyes were closed, her head back as her orgasm built quickly. Draco never took his eyes off of his beautiful little witch; she looked so incredible and felt amazing. He could feel her tightening around him as she increased her tempo. He let her take to lead, just watching her was enough to send him over the top; the way she milked his cock, it was taking all of his willpower to not lose control. Hermione guided Draco's hand down her body and he smiled. She wanted them to reach the top together; she always loved it when he fondles her nub when they climaxed together. As he massaged her sensitive button, she ground her hips into him; he could feel her tightening around him.

"Oh Draco... Yes... Don't stop... Yes... OH GODS!! OH GODS OH DRACO!!!!! YYYEESSS!!!" Hermione's orgasm took over her body as she shook uncontrollably. Draco never took his eyes off of her as he felt his balls tighten. It only took one or two thrusts and a primal growl came from deep inside of Draco chest as he filled her with his seed. Hermione collapsing into Draco's arms, gasping for air. With each orgasm aftershock, they both moaned with pleasure as Hermione continued to milk Draco's oversensitive cock.

Draco gently traced circles on Hermione's back as lay atop of him. She cooed, contently, at his loving touch, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. He rolled to the side and pulled up the covers as his love snuggled close to his chest. He kissed her on the head, holding her tight. Within a few minutes, his beautiful angel was fast asleep in his arms. Draco reached for his wand on the nightstand and pointed it at the chest of drawers across the room. The top drawer opened quietly and a small velvet box floated out of the drawer. He levitated the box to his hand and smile.

_Taken more than I've been given  
And I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
And I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve_

Hermione awoke to Draco's warm hand stroking her face. She smiled at him before she even opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw the love of her life, cheeks still slightly pink, blonde hair mussed, gray eyes twinkling at her as he smiled down at her.

"Hi My Angel..."

"Hi Love. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. Why?"

"Your special dessert, we didn't have your special dessert." She started to get out of bed but Draco gently held her still.

"Love, look." He pointed to dresser, where he put the cake. "I brought it up already." She smiled at him, leaning towards him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. Draco pulled her close to him, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"I love when you fall asleep in my arms. Don't you know that, my silly little witch?" He pushed her hair out of her eyes, smiling at her. "You look so beautiful when you sleep. So angelic."

"You always know just the right things to say, Mr. Malfoy." She reached up her left hand to brush his hair out of his eyes and gasped as she looked at her hand. Her eyes instantly welled up with tears. "Draco?" He smiled. "W..W…What is this?" Draco took her hand, kissing it as the 5 carat; brilliant cut diamond sparkled on her ring finger.

"I wanted to do this differently, more grandiose but I couldn't wait. I hope you can forgive my impulsiveness." He kissed her hand again. "Hermione, my love, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I thank the Gods every moment of every day that you're in my life. I know I don't make things easy for you sometimes and I'm sorry for that. I can't promise you that our life together will ever be perfect but I can promise you that I will love you with my whole heart and soul for the rest of our days." He wiped her tears, "Are those happy tears, love?"

Tears were falling from her eyes, rolling into her hair as she looked into Draco's eyes. Hermione shook her head, yes; she couldn't speak, she was still partially in shock. She had dreamed…prayed for this moment. Now that was here, it was better than she ever dreamed. His words were echoing in her ears like a movie dream sequence; she wanted to shake her head to stop the echoing but she didn't want him to think she was saying no or disagreeing with anything he was saying.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you're the last person I want to see before I close my eyes every night. You're the first person I want to see when I open my eyes every morning. You're the love of my life, my soul mate, my angel. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Draco held his breath awaiting her answer; his heart was pounding in his ears. He felt her warm hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes, reveling in warmth of her touch. He opened his eyes when he felt her move.

Hermione moved so she was sitting up, looking at him. Draco sat up, looking at her; he couldn't read her expression. She placed her hands on either side of his face, gently pulling him to her, resting her forehead against his. Draco's heart was pounding. 'Is she trying to let me down gently?' 'Why isn't she talking?' 'Maybe she didn't understand the question?' 'What if she's trying not to laugh at me?' His hands began to shake as his worst fears were consuming him. He closed his eyes, trying not to let his tears fall, when he felt her soft lips on his. He opened his eyes; she was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Draco Cygnus Malfoy, you are my lover, my soul-mate, my best friend. I look into your eyes and I see forever. If anyone would have told me, when we were in school, that we would be here like this, I would've told them that they were completely mad. Now, we've been together for three years; I can't imagine my life without you. I've dreamed of this moment from the first time we made love. This is so much better than I could've ever imagined." Hermione took a slow deep breath. "Draco, I would be honored to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Draco just stared at her for a moment, in shock. 'What did she say?' 'Did she say yes?' 'Was I hearing things?' 'Did I imagine it?' He closed his eyes again, not sure of what to do until he felt her lips on his again.

"Yes, Draco, Yes. Did you hear me? Yes, you silly man!!" He smiled at her as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, running his fingers through her hair. Draco held her as tight as he could, whispering in her ear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." His warm lips peppered her face with kisses. "You're my dream come true."

_Taken more than I've been given  
And I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
And I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve_

Hermione's tears fell freely as her future husband lavished her with kisses. She was so happy; it felt like her heart would burst with joy. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, letting her hands travel down his muscular back, memorizing every curve. Draco eased them down onto the bed, kissing her deeply as he whispered to her, "My beautiful angel, I love you with all my heart."

Draco and Hermione made love for the second time that evening but this time was different. Slower, deeper, sweeter, more reverent; this was the first time they made love as husband and wife, for in their hearts that's what they now were.


End file.
